Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise is the official soundtrack of the Sega and Activision video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, in which the score was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe while the original songs were written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira. The album was released on December 13, 2017 in physical format in Worldwide, and was published by WaterTower Music. The album will contain all eighty-seven background songs in the game, including the orchestral songs performed by the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra (conducted by Gordon Goodwin and Nick Glennie-Smith) and original songs from the downloaded content, on three discs. Background On September 8, 2017, Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe were both hired to write the video game's music while Hans Zimmer was provided the executive music producer. They were joined by Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Paul Mounsey, Bryce Jacobs, Halli Cauthery and David Buckley, who provide additional music. The soundtrack was released by WaterTower Music on the same month as the video game on CD and digital. Track list Disc 1 # "Fist Bump" - Patrick Stump featuring Babyface # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." (Score) # "Cutscene - Quickening of Evil" (Score) # "Lost Valley - Green Hill" (Score) # "Cutscene - A Hero Falls" (Score) # "Theme of the Resistance" (Score) # "This Is Our World - A New Hero" (vocals by Bryan Adams and Stevie onder) # "Action on the Rails" (Score) # "Cutscene - It's Good to See a Sonic" (Score) Includes "Theme from 'Sonic Mania'" Written by Ramin Djawadi & Brandon Campbell # "Ghost Town" (Score) # "Unstoppable" (Score) # "Cutscene - Frightful Reflection" (Score) # Nowhere to Run - Prison Hall" (vocals by Rihanna and SZA) # "Cutscene - Zavok Appears" (Score) Includes "The Deadly Six Theme" from "Sonic Lost World" Written by Ramin Djawadi) # "Battle with Death Queen (Battle with Zavok Remix)" (Score) Includes "Battle with Zavok" from "Sonic Lost World" Written by Ramin Djawadi) # "Egg Gate" (Score) # "Danger in the Sky" (Score) # "Arsenal Pyramid" (Score) # "Arsenal Pyramid - Interior" (Score) # "Double Boost!" - (vocals: Patrick Stump & Babyface) # "Luminous Forest" (Score) # "Coiled to Strike" (Score) # "Taking It Back" (Score) # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" (Score) # "This Is Who You Are" (Score) # "Up To The Challenge" (Score) # "Mission Failed" (Score) # "Fist Bump (Instrumental ver.)" # "Fist Bump (Piano ver.)" Disc 2 # "Infinite - Pharrell Williams & Josh Groban featuring Babyface # "Cutscene - You May Call Me 'Infinite'" (Score) # "Battle with Infinite - First Bout" (Score) # "Faded Hills - Green Hill" (Score) # "Battle with Egg Dragoon Mk. II" (Score) # "Cutscene - The Phantom Ruby ~ Evil Deed" (Score) # "Justice" - Park Avenue" (vocals by Pitbul featuring Ariana Grande) # "Casino Forest" (Score) # "Moonlight Battlefield - Aqua Road" (vocals by Madonna) # "Sunset Heights" (Score) # "Cutscene - The Fake" (Score) Includes "All Hail Shadow" Written by William Adams, Keith Harris, Ridley B. King & Phillip Collins) # "Virtual Enemies - Capital City" (vocals by Pharrell Williams featuring Kendrick Lamar) # "Cutscene - This Is Your Moment!" (Score) # "Battle with Infinite - Second Bout" (Score) # "Cutscene - Divine Intervention" (Score) # "Chemical Flow - Chemical Plant" (Score) # "Fist Bump (FM Ver.)" (Score) # "Red Gate Bridge" (Score) # "Mark II Locks On" (Score) # "Battle with Metal Sonic (US Ver. Remix)" - Mark Mothersbaugh & Josh Mancell # "Double Boost! (Short ver.)" # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" (Score) # "Episode Shadow" (Score) Includes "Theme from Shadow the Hedgehog Written by Brian Tyler and Klaus Badelt Produced and Performed by Junkie XL) # "Enemy Territory (Westopolis Remix)" Includes "Attack on Westopolis" by Klaus Badelt & Brian Tyler Produced and Performed by Junkie XL Featured samples from 'Vengeance is Mine" Written by Elliot Goldenthal # "Eggman's Facility (Rhythm And Balance Remix)" - Calvin Harris & Gary Clark, Jr. Written by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel Produced by Ron Fair & Walter Afanasieff # "Virtual Reality (Supporting Me Remix)" - Pharrell Williams Written by Cornell Haynes, Pharrell Williams and Charles Brown Produced by Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer # "Cutscene - Infinite's Beginning" (Score) # "Fist Bump (SXSW ver.)" (Score) Disc 3 # "This Is Our World" (Score) # "Set in Motion - Guardian Rock" (vocals by Carla Develinge) # "Death Crab Pursuit" (Score) # "Network Terminal" (Score) # "Network Terminal - Interior" (Score) # "Death Prison - Death Egg" (Score) # "Cutscene - Scrambled Death Egg" (Score) # "Cutscene - Null Space" (Score) # "Null Space" (Score) # "Fist Bump - Escape from Null Space" (vocals by Patrick Stump & Babyface) # "Cutscene - Nothing Can Contain Us!" (Score) # "Cutscene - Sun of Despair" (Score) # "Fading World - Imperial Tower"(vocals by Celine Dion & Paul McCartney) # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" (Score) # Mortar Canyon (Score) # "Cutscene - Infinite Showdown" (Score) # "Battle with Infinite - Showdown" (Score) # "Cutscene - Infinite's End" (Score) # "Iron Fortress" (Score) # "Last Judgment" (Score) # "Final Judgment - Reactor" (Score) # "Cutscene - Mega Death Egg Robot" (Score) # "Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot" (Score) # "Cutscene - The Resistance Prevails" (Score) # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" (Score) # "The Light of Hope" - Ariana Grande featuring Missi Hale & Czarina Russell #"The Light of Hope - Title Screen ver." (Score) Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. Songs Credits *Songs Written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira *Songs Produced by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Heitor Pereira and Michael Kosarin *Songs Arranged by David Foster, Doug Besterman and Kevin Kliesch *Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin *Additional Song Orchestral Arrangements by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley *Additional Song Production: Matthew Margeson, Max Aruj, Steffen Thum *Songs Orchestrated by Chris Anderson-Bazzoli, Jennifer Hammond *Additional Song Orchestrations by Edward Trybek, Jonathan Beard, Henri Wilkinson, Danny Troob, Doug Besterman, Andrew Kinney, Rhea Fowler, David Metzger, Michael Starobin, Kevin Kliesch *Songs Conducted by Jennifer Hammond, Michael Kosarin *Songs Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf, Chris Fogel *Additional Song Mixing by Jeff Biggers *Song Mix Assistants: John Witt Chapman, Christian Wenger *Music Editor, Production/Songs: Earl Ghaffari *Additional Song Music Editors: Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz, Daniel Pinder, Christopher Brooks *Executive Director, Music Production: Andrew Page *Music Business Affairs: Donna Cole-Brule *Manager, Music Production: Ashley Chafin *Executive Music Assistant: Jill Heffley *Music Production Assistant: Jimmy Tsai *Songs Contracted by Peter Rotter, Sandra Park, Reggie Wilson *Assistant Song Contractors: Ashley Olauson, Connie Boyland *Vocal Contractors: Luana Jackman, Jasper Randall *Song Music Preparation: Booker White, Jill Streater *Digital Score Assembly: Kevin Harp *Digital Songs Recordist: Larry Mah *Vocal Coaching by Eric Vetro, Valerie Morehouse, Mark Etherington *Songs Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA, The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA, The Hit Factory, New York, NY, Avatar Studios, New York, NY, British Grove Studios, London *Songs Mixed at The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Capitol Studios, North Hollywood, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: Tim Lauber, Denis St. AMand, Christine Sirois, Peter Nelson, Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Adam Miochalak, David Marquette, Keith Ukrisna, Greg Loskorn *Studio Assistant Engineers: Wil Anspach, Timothy Marchiafava, Ryan McClure Score Credits *Score Composed and Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe *Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer *Music Supervisors: Peter Afterman, Margaret Yen *Associate Music Supervisor: Allison Litton *Supervising Music Editors: Allegra De Souza, Adam Milo Smalley *Music Editors: Peter Oso Snell *Additional Music Editors: Sebastian uleta, Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *Assistant Music Editors: Kendall DeMarest, Benjamin Robinson *Additional Music by Andrew Kawczynski, Evan Jolly, Sven Faulconer, Paul Mounsey, Bryce Jacobs *Additional Arrangements and Programming by Max Aruj, Steffen Thum, Stephen Hilton *Music Production Services by Steven Kofsky *Music Production Coordinator: Queenie Li *Technical Score Engineers: Stephanie McNally, Derrick Werle, Jon Monroe, James Allen Roberson *Technical Score Assistants: Joseph Cho, Jennifer Dirkes *Score Programming: Clay Duncan, Kevin Lamb, Jon Aschalew *Supervising Orchestrator: John Ashton Thomas ' *Orchestrations by 'Steven Scott Smalley, ,Ladd McIntosh Jennifer Hammond, Andrew Kinney, Kevin Kliesch, Rick Giovinazzo, Edward Trybek, David Butterworth, Mark Graham, Victor Pesavento *Orchestration and Conductor Consultant: Alastair King *Orchestra Conducted by Gordon Goodwin, Nick Glennie-Smith *Choir Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Ashley Olauson *Choir Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Choir Contractors: Lucy Whalley, Amy Stewart *London Choir: Metro Voices *Los Angeles Choir: Los Angeles Master Chorale *London Choirmaster: Jenny O'Grady *Los Angeles Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Russell Bartmus, Gregory Jamrok, JoAnn Kane Music Services *MIDI File Transcriptions: Andrew Hauschild *UK Music Librarians: Ann Barnard, Jill Streater Music Inc. *Score Recorded By Noah Scot Snyder, Jason LaRocca, Alan Meyerson *Score Mixeed by Alan Meyerson, Seth Waldmann *Choir Recorded by Nick Wollage *Additional Mixing by Forest Christenson *Additional Engineering by John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel, Bradley Haehnel *Score Mix Assistant: Dylan Shyka, Eva Reistad *Digital Score Recordist: Kevin Globerman *Score Recorded at The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Culver City, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage. Burbamk, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Studio, Santa Monica, CA *Choir Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London *Additional Recording by Technicolor in Paramount, Hollywood, CA, Groove Masters, Santa Monica, CA *Score Recordists: Keith Ukrisna, Adam Michalak, Tom Hardisty *Score Technical Engineer: Greg Loskorn *Additional Score Technical Engineer: Ryan Robinson *Scoring Stage Crew: David Marquette, Greg Dennen, Richard Wheeler Jr., Emad Borjian *Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Jaime Olvera *Air Lyndhurst Assistant Engineers: Adam Miller, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Laurence Anslow *Air Lyndhurst Stage Manager: Alison Burton *Technical Assistant to Rupert Gregson-Williams: Andy Patterson *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh Featured Musicians *Electric Cello: Martin Tillman, Tina Guo *Cello: Peter Gregson *Guitars: Bryce Jacobs, Michael Brook, William Greig *World Winds: Charles Adelphia *Additional Percussion: Satnam Singh Ramgotra *Vocalists: Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler, Catherine Bolt, Clydene Jackson *Additional Vocalists: Desislava Stefanova, Lawrence Wallington, Catherine Backhouse, Reid Bruton, Christina Bristow, Aleta Braxton O'Brien, Dylan Gentile, Gregory Geiger, Adriana Manfedi, Michael Lichtenauer, Arnold Livingston, Elissa Johnston, Karen Hogle Brown, Elyse Willis, Suzanne Waters External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Lorne Balfe albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks